


One thing left to do

by Skyanaa



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol's POV, F/F, Reunions, post-Avengers: Endgame, probably not Endgame compliant but I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanaa/pseuds/Skyanaa
Summary: She just stood there, on the side, holding Goose close to her as so many people unfamiliar to her were appearing from nowhere as Thanos’ snap was slowly reversing itself. She missed a lot, she thought. Maybe she should try to catch up later.Right now, however, she wished to be somewhere else. She wanted to go to her home and see Maria again. It’s been way too long since she last saw her. She couldn’t help but notice the irony of how it was so similar to what happened to her more than 20 years ago. Only this time, it was Carol who was missing her best friend and her partner. And it hurt like hell.





	One thing left to do

She just stood there, on the side, holding Goose close to her as so many people unfamiliar to her were appearing from nowhere as Thanos’ snap was slowly reversing itself. She missed a lot, she thought. Maybe she should try to catch up later.

Right now, however, she wished to be somewhere else. She wanted to go to her home and see Maria again. It’s been way too long since she last saw her. She couldn’t help but notice the irony of how it was so similar to what happened to her more than 20 years ago. Only this time, it was Carol who was missing her best friend and her partner. And it hurt like hell.

She thought everything was going to go well this time. She’d found a safe place for the Skrulls she knew and managed to help even more of them. She found a place where she could live with Maria and Monica and finally have a fully happy ending. Somehow she even convinced Maria to go to space with her again (with a slight help from Monica, of course). Things were finally good.

But then, it happened.

She was visiting Talos with Maria and Monica (she actually did help build a spaceship. Carol was so proud of her), when it started happening. She watched in terror as the woman she loved started disintegrating, along with many Skrulls on the planet. She saw Monica, now a grown woman, start shaking in confusion and denial. She wanted to comfort her, but she had no idea what to do. So she just stood there, dumbfounded, beginning to feel anger running through her body. Whoever did this was going to pay.

And then she got a signal from Fury.

She didn’t want to leave Monica alone, and she knew that the Skrulls needed help. But she couldn’t help but feel the need to go back to Earth. Whatever happened, it must have happened there as well. Despite not wanting to think about it at all, she kept wondering. How many people were gone? Was Fury gone as well? The message gave her a bit of hope. But hope wasn’t enough now. She realized she had to go.

Monica promised, through tears she tried to hide, that she’ll look after the remaining Skrulls. Carol promised she’ll bring her mom back.

She came to Earth, only to learn that Fury was gone. Tracking the signal from the pager, she found herself in a building with unfamiliar people. They called themselves the Avengers, and apparently their numbers were largely decimated by what Thanos did. She was told what happened and immediately knew what she wanted to do. Taking out Thanos by herself seemed easy enough. She decided that she had nothing else to do.

The Avengers, however, had a different opinion. She didn’t exactly agree with them, but they convinced her to lay down for a while. She had no idea why she agreed to that, but looking at it right now, maybe it was a good idea. Even if it caused her to avoid sleep a lot.

Back when she was known as Vers, it was normal to her. She had nightmares of the memories the Kree had taken from her and changed. But it hasn’t happened in years, and she realized she had forgotten how awful that felt. She couldn’t say she missed it.

The lack of sleep did give her one good thing, though. One night, when she decided to take a walk around, she noticed a familiar flash of orange fur as a certain Flerken approached her, trying to get some affection. Carol could tell that Goose was still mad at her for leaving her, but apparently she needed love enough that the cat could let it slide. At least for now.

Explaining why she was bringing a cat to a battle was hard, at least until Goose decided to eat a chair standing next to her. After that, nobody asked again.

And now, somehow, the crazy plan she helped the Avengers to come up with worked, and they managed to bring half of the population of the universe back. Many reunions full of tears happened, and she felt extremely out of place here. She wanted to say a quick goodbye and go back to finally see Maria, but she felt like she had one more thing to do here. So she waited.

Soon enough, a familiar face appeared in her sight as Goose jumped on the floor and ran to the man. Nick Fury looked up, as Carol smiled slightly. It’s been a long time since she last saw him, as he kept his promise to only call her in case of emergency. He did change quite a bit, she thought. Of course, it wasn’t surprising. It was more than 20 years, after all. The fact that she still looked almost the same was still a bit of mystery to her. She suspected it could be because of the Kree blood running in her veins, but she never really knew. The reason didn’t matter that much. It only meant that Maria kept telling her she’s always beautiful. But Maria was still the most beautiful person Carol knew, and she did age. So maybe that didn’t matter too much either.

“Fury,” she said, approaching the man, who had already picked up Goose. It was funny that despite his, now more serious that ever attitude, he still managed to have a soft spot for the cat. Carol wondered how much time they had spent together. “You know, when I said it’s for emergencies only, I meant it more like, ‘don’t call me just because Goose ate someone again’, or something,” she joked. She has heard about the previous attacks on Earth from the Avengers. She wondered why nobody tried to get a working defense system that wasn’t just a small group of people who sometimes seem to dislike each other.

“Perhaps you should have paid a visit on your own, then,” he responded, nodding slightly and petting the cat that was comfortably leaning against his chest. “Maybe if you came earlier to chat, you wouldn’t miss so much”

She laughed quietly, “Ah, as always, so accurate.” She felt surprisingly relieved to be talking to him again. Somehow, it made it all real. Things could finally be fine, even if just for a short time. 

“I do have a lot to catch up on, don’t I?”, she said, smiling.

“Yes, you do. I’m afraid most of it is classified, though. It has been a long time.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to pay you a longer visit soon,” she replied and Fury, surprisingly, smiled slightly. It was a small smile, unnoticeable to most of the people, but she knew it.

She smiled back and looked around at all the new people she hasn’t met. If Fury trusted them, she wanted to meet them. She was going to catch up. But first, she decided she had to go back to the people she knew and loved.


End file.
